Another Crossover
by Stiction
Summary: I am making "Another Crossover", obviously, that is about the ninja meeting, and eventually joining forces with, Tony Stark's son, Steven, and then fighting a special duo together. Now, this is actually a crossover of Randy and Iron Man 3, but all I could find that had to do with Iron Man was whatever "Armored Adventures" is.
1. Ironic Fate

**Hey guys!**

**Look, I know I have't updated or talked, but I just didn't and I'm sorry.**

**Anyway, I came up with "Another Crossover" that made me come back! It will be multiple chapters, but that doesn't mean there will be a lot!**

**Also, something important, this does not have to do with "Armored Adventures". I couldn't find Iron Man 3 and this is all I could find.**

**Enjoy! Or don't. I'm not forcing you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man 3 or Randy Cunningham.**

**Randy's P.O.V.**

"Just another boring history class..." I thought bored out of my mind.

I was about to fall asleep, which would've been nice since I was up ninja-ing last night, when the teacher yelled "Class, we have a new student here today! His name is, well, I'll let him tell you!"

He walked in. I guess he was pretty cool.

I leaned over to Howard and whispered "Think he's a potential friend?"

"No way!" he whispered loudly, but low enough for the teacher not to notice.

"Last time a new guy came by and he became our friend, he was a robot!"

"You mean Franz?" I whispered back.

"No, I think it was Frank." he whispered.

"No, it was Franz."

"Frank!"

"Franz!"

"Frank!"

"Franz!"

I was getting annoyed, but the teacher yelled "Class!"

Apparently the rest of the class had been in conversations.

"At least let him introduce himself before you start not paying attention again!"

Everyone murmured an agreement.

"So this is..." she started for him.

There was an awkward silence.

"Oh me?" he asked, "Well, I'm Steven, Steven Stark."

A lot of the girls looked shocked and interested.

"So whats so special about him?" I asked.

Everyone, but Howard, glared at me. He was as confused as I was.

"Great question Randy. Also, that earned you a detention. So, Steven, whats something special about you?"

"Well," he said, taking a moment to think, "I'm smart. Ta-daaaaah!"

"No silly! I meant something you do as an activity!"

"Oh, well, technically being smart is an activity, since when your smart and you think your brain works, which is called 'brain activity'" he said.

"Okay, well why don't you take the seat to Randy's left?"

"Okay." he said, walking over and sitting down next to me.

Now, this was way suspicious.

He talks about something, I think it was like gym, since it had to do with activity, but any way he also came in at the last period!

And another thing, when I looked down at my Nomicon, it quickly glowed red, and then the red went away almost as soon as it came.

I tested it by trying to open it with two fingers, but it wouldn't budge.

Whatever it was, it would have to wait until later.

**After school, in detention**

I just sat there, looking at the clock tick, with the Nomicon occasionally glowing urgently.

The history teacher stood up. "Well, I need to go get some coffee, so I'm trusting you with Mr. Skeleton over here. See ya!"

And with that she left.

I quickly took out the Nomicon and opened it. I was sucked into it.

It read, "A robot and an unknown ally are dangerous..."

"Yes, yes, I already know this!"

It continued, "But the Man of Iron is a ninja's best and most trustworthy ally."

"For not so many decades ago, when the ninja before the last faced the Sorceress, he could not win. He needed help, so the last Man of Iron fought with him and won. The new Man of Iron is alive, young, and near, while the old one is too frail to be of any physical help."

I was then sucked out of the Nomicon.

"Wow." I said out loud.

"I know right? Two coffees for the price of one, simply amazing!" the teacher said, apparently just walking in.

"Well your time is up, you can leave now." she said.

I quickly gathered all of my things and rushed out the door, heading for Howard's house.

**At Howard's house**

I saw Howard outside waiting for me while playing some portable video games.

"Hey Howard!" I yelled to him.

He looked up and yelled back "Cunningham! I've been waiting for you!"

"Dude, the Nomicon told me something, and I think I need your help!"

"Oh no! I hate that book!" Howard said.

"Dude, I was just wondering if you know of anyone called the 'Man of Iron' by any chance?" I asked hopefully.

"Dude! Of course I know him! He's like my favorite super hero!" he said, "Come on! I'll show you!"

We went to the computer and went to Google.

"Wait, first of all, are you sure it didn't say 'Man of Steel', because that would be superman."

"Yes, I'm sure it was 'Man of Iron'!"

"Okay. Secondly, the guy you're talking about is actually called 'Iron Man'."

"Okay, okay. So, I guess you type in 'Iron Man'?"

"Yep!"

We clicked on the first thing that popped up.

It read, "Iron Man, otherwise known as Tony Stark..."

"Oh my ninja!"


	2. Steven's Warning

**Hey guys, you know how I like to thank someone every chapter? If not, I do.**

**So, I would like to thank PotterHeaded Half-Blood for giving me info on what Armored Adventures is.**

**So, since this story isn't that popular yet, I don't really have to say I'm sorry for not updating in a while. But, I am, so yeah.**

**Howard's P.O.V.**

"So Tony Stark is Iron Man!" Randy asked, excited.

"Yeah, so?" I asked. "What is he so excited about?" I thought to myself.

"The Nomicon said I would team up with the Man of Iron!"

"So you'll battle with my favorite superhero!"

"Well, not exactly."

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?"

"Well, it said the old Man of Iron was too old."

"So then what?"

"It said I would battle with a new one."

"Wait, isn't there a new guy in class named Steven 'Stark'?"

"Oh yeah! How did I forget about that?"

**Randy's P.O.V.**

"What do you mean I can't come!"

"A ninja's business is a ninja's business Howard!"

"Sometimes I really hate you, and your stupid book."

**At Stark Tower**

"Here goes nothing." I said to myself.

Steven answered the door. What are the chances?

**Steven's P.O.V.**

When I answered the door I saw the guy I sit next to in homeroom. What is he doing here?

"Um, hi Randy. Whats up?"

"Hi Steven, can I come in?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. But don't try anything, Jarvis doesn't know you yet and things could get really ugly."

"Uglier than your face?" Before I could answer, he said "Nah, I'm just joking with you. So seriously, can I come in?"

"I'm not stopping you."

"So, Steven, I have to tell you a secret."

"Why?"

"That is answer is part of the secret."

"Yeah, okay. So, whats this secret?"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I wouldn't ever tell anyone, but there are tons of cameras in this room."

"Fine, your dad can know, I guess, but know one else. Not even his C.E.O."

"Yeah okay. You hear that dad?"

A microphone came on. "Loud and clear."

"Okay so I'm the ninja!"

"Sure, good for you!"

I did my ninja thing. An alarm came on.

"Unauthorized threat, prepare to be destroyed!"

"What did I tell you before coming in!"

"Sorry?"

**I know, short chapter after all this time.**

**I'm sorry, but I really don't want to put too much in a chapter.**

**I'll see if I can update tomorrow.**


End file.
